1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for electronic component, an electronic component, and an electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electronic components packaging functional elements such as semiconductor elements have been used in a variety of applications. In this type of electronic component, the active surface of the functional element is packaged facing the substrate. In this type of electronic component, a substrate is adopted that disposes the functional element itself within a sealed space. By arranging the active surface of the functional element so that it faces the substrate side, the active surface formed between the substrate and the functional element is disposed inside the sealed space.
The structure of this type of electronic component is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-87406, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-77458, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-92382. In order to secure the normal operation of the electronic component, a structure is known that maintains fixed sealing conditions (sealing atmosphere) such as pressure, humidity and gas type inside the sealed space. Moreover, it has been attempted to maintain fixed sealing conditions inside the sealed space by, for example, conducting sealing between the functional element and the substrate by resin or solder.
However, in the case where sealing is conducted between the functional element and the substrate by resin or solder, it may happen that stress is imparted to the functional element due to the difference between the thermal expansion coefficient of the resin or solder and the thermal expansion coefficient of the substrate. As heat is imparted in the case where resin or solder are disposed on the substrate, stress (thermal stress) is particularly imparted to the functional element in this type of manufacturing process. When stress is imparted to the functional element in this manner, stress is also imparted to the active surface, the properties of the functional element are changed, and the risk arises that the electronic component will not operate normally.
In recent years, electronic components using functional elements provided with elastic surface wave elements have become known. In electronic components using functional elements provided with elastic surface wave elements, there is particular risk that malfunctioning will occur due to the stress imparted to the functional element.